


自发光

by Chlor



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlor/pseuds/Chlor
Summary: *藤丸立香x冈田以藏*R18警告*例行相声警告*月球人讨论性癖之时已到，其为全世界的一切。





	自发光

            从刀剑出鞘的那一刻开始，睁开眼睛便是一片漆黑。

            身披黑色羽织的刽子手后退一步，将自己融入了如稀释的墨汁一样的黑暗中，巷子外的大街上是身着浅色和服的巡逻武士，再晚一些还会有打扮光鲜亮丽又无比粗俗的老爷少爷们搂着风尘女子路过这花衢柳陌。

            如果有钱多好啊。以藏在袴上抹了抹被雨水沾湿的手，混合了血液的泥土在雨水的湿润下像刺青一样甩不开，他摊开手看着散发出腥臭味的泥点，顺便数了起来：干掉这票之后应该能从师父那里拿到一些钱，这些钱大概够他放浪个七八天。

            还有前天的一个、再加上再之前的两个人，之后还掉酒债就剩下……嘛，真麻烦。

            年纪和以藏相仿的青年伙计拎着掉了漆的木餐盒从小巷的另一头跑出去，檐上的水滴在关门的震动中噼里啪啦地砸在以藏脸上，他顺手一擦，污渍从下巴到颧骨画出浅红色的一片，还有漏过的一滴顺着脖颈滑进了围巾里。

            “你的人头！老子收下了！”他从潮湿的泥板上一跃而起，如一只俯冲向猎物的鹰隼，不需要事先演练，他的身体已经记住了他人鲜血的滋味。

            “你是、你、武市的疯狗！！”

            刀刃崎岖的打刀着跳动着花街浮躁的红光，并非是灯笼或房中红烛的反光，而是刀刃自身发出的光芒。微光嘶吼着吞噬血液，斩断漫漫黑夜。卫兵扔下灯笼抽出腰间的刀剑追逐了上去，楼上烛光中的男女沉浸在鱼水之欢中，仿佛没有听见外面的骚动。

            如果他们带着枪支，自己应该活不出这条街了。以藏用羽织的衣摆随便擦了一下刀上的血渍，收刀入鞘，向着街外的黑暗中跑去。

            即使前方没有希望，他自身就在发光。

 

            “掉一个礼装！就一个！”

            以藏把藤丸从自己的外套上揪下来，随手塞进恰巧停下的列车里，自己一转身变成了金色的烟雾钻进车门的缝隙中。不知道是帝都现在人心惶惶还是已入深夜，被日光灯照的通亮的列车里只有他们两个人。

            “以藏先生真是的！再让我掉一个礼装吧！”上个月刚过完21岁生日藤丸立香口齿不清地抱怨着，一边把脸埋进以藏的头发里。

            “反正我是幸运E，没见过那种东西。”

            “真的有的！就是那个很大的、紫色的女孩子的画片，如果拿到那种东西，就能更快……”藤丸的话没说完，就被以藏按着脑袋推到了窗户的毛玻璃上。

            “都已经凌晨三点了，多大的女人都不会出来了吧。”以藏叼着牛肉条靠在陈旧而坚硬的皮座椅上，列车在铁轨上运行的有规律的颠簸让人昏昏欲睡，何况已经是凌晨了。

            藤丸任命地半躺在列车上，后背靠着他的右肩膀，如果这里还有别人，受日本礼仪教育长大的藤丸绝不会做出这样的行为。

            “说的是啊，这个时候除了以藏先生这样的砍人鬼，谁还会出来干活啊~”

            “你这么说，小心以后都走不了夜路啊。”回答他的是耳边和列车同一节奏的呼吸声，一日三餐都吃苹果的御主终于也撑不过下半夜，不过熬夜对于曾经居无定所的刺客来说是家常便饭。

            藤丸立香侧过头，颧骨隔着围巾抵在他的锁骨上，黏糊糊的口水在他麻布的围巾上一路滑落，停留在褶皱里。冈田以藏深吸了口车厢内一股海绵发霉味道的空气，缓缓地叹了出来，御主在这平缓的起伏中还睡得踏实。

            列车在第四次经过像是剧场一样的漆黑庞大建筑前时一个颠簸，藤丸立香猛地惊醒，发麻的身体被神经抽搐着弹了起来，头盖骨向玻璃撞去，但在却碰到了什么冰凉却柔软的东西。冈田像是已经预料到他会撞上一样，把手挡在了藤丸的头和玻璃之间，看到御主回过头时，他嘲笑一般地裂开了嘴角。

            “现在几点了？”藤丸坐直身体伸开手脚。       

            冈田把手收回另一边的衣袖里，环视了车厢一圈，并没有发现什么计时的设备：“不知道，大概过了一个多时辰吧。”  
            藤丸没用手掩嘴地打了个哈欠，嘟囔了几句【我们回去睡觉吧】和【睡不着了啊】这样的话，不经意地向冈田以藏的方向挪了几公分。“以藏先生不用睡吗？”

            “切，你这家伙，魔术回路都没有连好就这么大摇大摆地……你要是做着梦去见了阎王，老子在英灵座可没好日子过了。”他避开御主的眼神，用一副百无聊赖的神情盯着天花板上一块掉漆的锈渍。“老子是冈田。”

            “好的冈田先生，谢谢冈田先生。”藤丸的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，在冷空气中反射回荡着，“还有冈田先生，我们下车吧，”青年突然坐直了身体，这样冈田也不得不看向他的脸，“我想上厕所。”

        “哈？”冈田以藏控制不住视线下移，藤丸的胯下确实不自然地隆起了一块布料，反光的黑色尼龙布料在头顶的暖光下像是在发光一样。御主正双手合十地看着他，希望下一站就赶紧下车冲进车站的卫生间，冈田还在盯着那块发光点发愣，一时间不知道是该起身下车，僵持的两分钟间错过了按下车铃的机会，眼看着列车慢悠悠地驶过了无人的车站。

        不对，这不是想上厕所的问题吧。空气中飘过了一丝魔力的腥味儿，冈田想起了什么，藏在围巾下的嘴哼了一声。他站在了御主的面前，在藤丸略有些期待的目光中双手按下了他的肩膀，抬起左腿用膝盖顶住了藤丸的胯下，腰间的刀鞘撞在御主的左膝上。他上臂撑在腿上靠近御主的脸，心想不愧是master，这种时候也只是有些脸红而已啊，眼睛还丝毫不乱地顺着视线瞪回来了。

            “Master啊，老子本来还觉得你太年轻，现在不如趁着这个机会，把契约连接上，如何？”

            藤丸立香的脸色恢复了一些，一边回答道“那冈田先生也能睡个好觉了吧，”一边用手背推开了他的膝盖，手指拉下裤链。“用嘴可以吗？”

            冈田以藏退后了半步，把围巾扯到下颚以下，露出似乎许久没有打理的胡茬：“啊，随便你。”他单膝跪地，佩刀撞到车厢的地上发出闷响，震动顺着木地板传到他的膝盖骨里。一想到御主的阴茎现在就被他抓在手里，他就有一种难以言说的兴奋感，就像是他第一次杀人得手之后，双手松弛地握着染血的绳子那样、从脊髓向头顶扩张的刺激感。

            “不许咬我哦。”头顶上传来藤丸的声音，他笑着一口把整个半勃起的阴茎整个含在嘴里，一股类似于蘸了酱油的不新鲜的刺身味从口中直冲鼻腔，一只温热的手掌轻压着他的后脑，似乎在犹豫一样。他心里窃笑着，舌头在嘴里转了个圈，转到上颚的时候，他的舌底血管被突然涨大的龟头顶到了喉咙。

            藤丸立香把后背放松靠在椅背上，双手摸着冈田蓬松的头发，腰部以下仿佛都被温热包裹着，血液从胸腔被抽到双腿，自己的从者的脑袋在他双腿间随着车轮的颠簸前后摇摆。他略微抬高视线，看到冈田以藏左脚的皮鞋有些飞了边，这样的皮鞋他自己在高中的时候也穿过。胸口似乎被重压住，他双手稍用力地按住冈田以藏的头，腰部想用力却又怕伤到人，只好弯下腰维持住这样僵硬的动作。冈田的鞋帮在动作之下滑到脚跟，露出左脚的脚踝，藤丸盯住他跟腱上被皮鞋磨得淤血发红的一块伤痕，再慢慢闭上了眼睛。

           

            “冈田先生，下一站我们下车吧。”两人依靠在一起，互相用头侧顶着对方的头，藤丸感觉头发被旋转着搓了几下，旁边的冈田应该是点头了。车厢的顶灯关闭带着水流过的污渍的玻璃窗外，天空在遥远的地方透出了浅色的光芒，突破消逝的云层投射进车厢。藤丸从魔术回路连接后的虚脱中恢复过来，一边拽紧披风一边尝试坐直身体，眼前却突然被什么东西挡住了半截，冈田以藏把自己的军帽扣在了藤丸头上。藤丸立香手扶着帽檐戴正帽子，在帽子的掩饰下用眼神的余光看着从者的侧脸。

            “看什么看，没见过刽子手啊？”冈田以藏调笑着，脸上并没有不高兴的神色。他的脸颊的绒毛支撑起了光幕，在灰蓝色的微光中，他就像发出了照亮黑暗的光。“叫老子以藏。”

            他们走下车门时，车站立钟的时针快要转到了【六】这个文字上。天空才刚有一些透亮，浅蓝色的天空像是倒立在上的清澈的水波，街上只有淅淅沥沥一些行人，谁也不会在意一个穿着不符合时代的大正制服的青年和穿和服的带刀男人。背着行李的女性拉着打着寒颤的幼女与他们擦肩而过、低头迈入车厢。

            暂时没有被时代和战争波及的人生真是平静而幸福啊。藤丸和冈田以藏不约而同地想着，想法却通过刚联结的魔术回路传到对方脑中。他们互相瞥了一眼对方的脸，在钟表报时的脆响中一起笑出了声。

            ——那就一定没有我/老子的出头之时了吧。

            即使周遭没有光，自身也会成为什么人的希望。

 

 

 

你以为你抽到的是以藏？其实是我总司哒！！！！！！

 

 

END

 


End file.
